The Knight hidden in the dark
by ArtemisXD
Summary: Abigaile Knight isn't normal anymore. Well she never was but what happens when she meets some interesting people at Hogwarts. What happens when she finds herself being rescued by bullies from an unlikely person. lemon. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm not like…full of myself or anything. I'm average too, and yet here I am at Hogwarts having no idea how the hell I have magic because I can barely use this stupid looking wand AND to put the icing on top of the cake both my parents are …crap what do they call them again? Muggles?

Let's just say I'm the freak and their the humans…yeah…let's go with that…I'm a weakling of course…I used to get bullied in public schools so I figure this will all be the same. I walk with the stuff I brought with me which wasn't much since I'm poor even after converting starling into what they call galleons and all that.

I bought what I needed to and I remember that the professor that showed up at my house explained everything to my not so awesome parents. They of course called her a weirdo and I watched behind the couch with them not knowing of course…if they did I would get slapped hard and I was scared…I was shaking and I wanted to get away from this stupid life and here was my opportunity.

I stepped from behind the couch hiding behind my dark brown almost black shaggy hair and looked at her with burgundy reddish brown eyes and stood there with courage for the first time and looked at my parents and told them I was going. Of course they were outraged my dad even came over and I stiffened ready to take the hit and moved a bit away from him but the hit never came the professor stopped him and held me to her side and told me I was coming with her so I did.

And here I am…standing at the platform 9 ¾ with my stuff that the kind professor gave me and my new midnight black owl named sky. To be honest I just wanted to stay away from people and learn magic…since I didn't have much time to so I may be behind.

I hopped up onto the train and went to go find an open carriage. Oh good, last open one is all the way at the back. I walk in and sit down and begin to take out my books for my year and just begin to read. The only real good thing about me is that I can learn everything just by reading. I don't look up from my pile of books as 4 people walk into the room.

"ah what do we have here girls? A first year?"

I looked up and noticed the green robes and snake symbol and immediately knew who they are since I had just finished reading the history of Hogwarts. I didn't say anything and went back to reading and then one of them went to kick the book out of my hand and I just moved it the last second while not stopping my reading and I hear her stumble into the window.

My eyes widen because it was just a reflex from getting my books smacked out of my hand by my dad and I gasp and look up. I was about to apologize but all of a sudden the girl that stumbled had reached down and grabbed me and ripped my glasses off my face and smashed them on the floor I stared into her eyes and she was very angry.

"why you little piece of shit"

I just hung there like a rag doll not moving like I normally do and I watched her.

"what are you four doing?!"

I didn't look but they did and they dropped me and I fell and hit a book in my gut god that hurt. I got up and held my side as someone came in.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't seen who it was but it sounded like a girl I didn't say anything but I looked up and standing there was another first year. She had bushy brown curly hair and lighter brown then mine and I just shrugged.

She came over and tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away so she stopped.

"Well I came in on time it seemed you would have been hurt…those slytherins are such jerks!" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"yeah…" I almost but whispered. And she grinned at me glad that I could talk and I was getting comfortable around her.

"What's your name? My names Hermione Granger"

"it's…" but before I could tell her the train lurched and we both weren't ready for it and I fell into my pile of books again as she fell on top of me. I gasped and looked at her in shock and she was laughing and it was kind of cute.

"Thanks for breaking my fall…sorry you're always getting hurt."

I smiled softly. "It's not a big deal…I'm used to it…"

She frowned and raised an eyebrow and I blushed in embarrassment

"um…no…uh..well my name is Abigaile Knight it's nice to meet you Hermione."

I held onto her and picked both of us up. The look of surprise made me smile.

"Wow your strong I know I'm not that light!"

I grinned. "yeah well…you don't know much about me but I'm glad I have at least one friend here." I put out my hand for a shake and she grasped it and a light feeling began to build going from my hand all the way to my heart and my eyes widened and I saw she felt the same.

"Well I need to get back to reading…im still not fully prepared for this Hogwarts and witchcraft stuff…my parents are muggles…I think that's what you call them.."

She laughed and nodded and I blushed.

"Im the same! I studied very hard to make sure I knew everything!"

I grinned "it's always a good thing isn't it"

"Yes…yes it is"

"What are your parents Hermione?"

"They're both dentists I'm very fond of them" And she really did seem very fond of her parents with just the look on her face.

She sure knew how to melt me…I've never met anyone that could. She might be someone I'll end up being very close to…I've never been close to anyone…

"What about your parents?"

My eyes widened and I looked down.

"um…their okay…normal…"

"Abigaile? Are you okay…"

I flinched at the name that my father calls me.

"Hey Hermione could you call me Gaile? I don't particularly enjoy Abigaile…"

"yeah sure…"

"Thanks…"

"heh gaile knight!"

I grinned. And I looked up and she was staring at me curiously.

"erm…would you like to sit with me?"

"ah…I would say yes but it seems like you need to study a bit…I'll catch you before we get to Hogwarts."

"oh…okay"

"It was nice meeting you gaile"

"yeah Hermione me too"

"see you"

"yeah…see you…"

I watched her go and I was sad. I sat back down into my pile of books and even before we got there I had read them all and began doing spells. I fixed my glasses and put them back on. I could see clearly without them…they're actually fakes but they honestly made my eyes not as red…I've always been born with them…I don't know where they came from…but I feel as if my parents aren't my real ones…my dad beats me and my mother daily and I wonder if he really wasn't my father. My mother is always apologizing to him and I don't know why…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train stopped and I picked up all my books with the flick of my wand and put them all back in my luggage. It was dark so I couldn't find Hermione but I guess that wasn't such a big deal we got to the castle and were sorted…turns out Hermione is a Gryffindor…me? …well…the hat couldn't read me well is what it said. It got tired of trying to figure out what was in my head so he just stuck me in Ravenclaw because I was quiet.

Hermione soon forgot about me or at least we never crossed paths unless I was being bullied…go figure. She had her new friends in Gryffindor and…I had my new friends in slytherin…yeah…the ones on the train. A few years have gone by since me and Hermione's first meeting and it turns out I wouldn't see the last of the brave Gryffindor either. Today is the first day of our third year together and guess who I got to play with…hurray the slytherin bitches.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a nice punch to my face as my glasses went flying. I slunk down but the two lackeys held me up and I sighed and spat blood out of my mouth right into the slytherin that was punching me.

"Why you fucking mudblood!" –SLAM-

I sneered. I honestly was getting tired of this bullshit every fucking year every fucking day. I slapped her arms away and pushed up from my position. My hair was longer then it was my first year and my build has become womanly. I now towered over these slytherin girls I used to be 5 feet now I'm 5' 9" it truly matters. I pushed her away from me and then got slammed back into the wall again.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going"

I looked up at her and sighed with a straight face.

"Was hoping to go look at not so ugly bitches actually…"

"Oh ho ho we have a wise guy here girls…a filthy mudblood at that"

And yep right on cue…-SLAM- god her punches were starting to hurt. I slumped and then I heard someone.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING!"

The slytherins looked up and I just sat there.

"Ohhhhh lookie here girls a Gryffindor mudblood…Hermione Granger…"

My eyes widened and I looked up. She had changed since the last time I saw her…she was becoming a woman…she looked down and gasped recognizing me.

"What are you doing to my friend!"

She rushed over and tried to help me up but then one of the girls slapped her across the face. I froze. I grabbed the slytherin girl that had just slapped her and began to squeeze. She yelped in pain and my eyes began to glow a deep crimson.

"I suggest you keep your fugly hands off her…"

"What the fuck!?" the slytherin tried to get out of my hold and I stood up drastically and launched her into her friends and they all sprawled out onto the floor. I was angry…beyond angry and my muscles tensed as I bared my teeth and roared. The whole hallway shook and they screamed and took off. I began to come back to my senses as a cool hand touched my arm. My face was in anguish and hurt and she touched the now bruising cheek that they punched relentlessly and I put my hand over her slap mark.

I looked at her and for a second and let my guard down. I closed my eyes and pushed her hand off my face and dropped my own from her face. I turned around wiping the blood from my busted lip. I spit some more blood out.

"You shouldn't touch me…or be kind…they'll go after you next."

"No they won't." she pulled me around and I turned my head to the side not looking at her.

"Listen Hermione…we aren't first years anymore…I can't have you come barging in…you got hurt this time-" she cut me off.

"No you listen! Gaile…Those girls were beating on you!" I looked at her and saw how much it had affected her. She grabbed my arm and I grimaced. I didn't know what to do.

"hermi-"

"Gaile!" she pulled my sleeve and I winced.

"Yeah…"

"Stand up for yourself! Honestly!" the anguish on her face was painful to look at.

"I…" Before I could answer professor Mcgonicle was coming down the hall and I looked up.

"You two what was that loud noise…and Mrs. Knight whatever have you done to your face…and DON'T tell me you tripped again or ran into a wall I won't stand to be lied to."

I gave her a sheepish smile and she sighed not pressing me further.

"Go ahead and go to the infirmary…honestly…what am I going to do with you…"

"Keep me around so you can do all those wonderful lectures you like to get into?"

Professor McGonigall gave me a pointed look and I put up my hands in surrender.

"Right away ma'am…"

"And Mrs. Granger…if you would…escort Mrs. Knight…she has a knack of running off and not getting proper treatment." I guffawed and Hermione gave a stronger tug then I thought and I almost ended up falling on my face.

"Not so rough…"

"Well I wouldn't have to be so rough if you would listen to me once in a while!" Hermione turned around so fast I jumped and stopped abruptly. She tugged on my robe sleeves to bring me closer and I was nervous. "Gaile…I know I haven't been the greatest friend…but every time I see you you're getting hurt. What am I supposed to think?"

My shoulders sagged and I had a miserable look on my face as I looked down at my shoes.

"Sometimes….i wish I had been put into Gryffindor…" I only but whispered. But she had heard me. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into the fiercest hug I've ever had and I felt a tear leak out.

"I'm sorry…from now on your not leaving my sight…" I felt warm tears fall onto her shoulder and I was hoping she wouldn't notice but she did. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath and lean back to look at my face. Our faces were really close and she used her sleeve to wipe my tears away. "Even if you're in a different house I'm not going to leave you to deal with this. When I'm not dealing with the boys and my classes I'll be here okay."

I nodded and we walked to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was not happy to see me as always. She tsked when she looked at me and sighed.

"Gaile…come over here dear let me have a look at you."

I walked over and she ran a diagnostic spell and tsked some more. "Dear. Can you please tell me why I always find you not coming here. Madam Pince has told me you like to hide in the library. I gave her a shrug and a sheepish grin and she gave me that look. The look that adults do when they're not happy with your answer. I felt Hermione pinch my arm and I squeaked.

"Ow…"

"You aren't coming to the infirmary when you get bullied!" she almost shrieked.

I flinched and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Your being bullied! How long has this been happening."

Hermione piped in and explained to Madam Pomfrey that it's been happening since I've been here.

"And you never told me or any of your professors?"

I looked at both of them and shrugged.

"It's not like it would have helped and I've been hit my whole life so nothing's changed there." Ffffffff- I shouldn't have said that…the looks of horror on their faces made me realize I'm not getting out of this one.

"That's it. I am talking to professor McGonigall about this you will not be going back to your home this summer we'll find you different arrangements but before that I would like to ask you Mrs. Granger to help Mrs. Knight…Anymore strain on her beaten body could ultimately kill her."

I looked at them and sighed as I tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet."

I sat down and Madam Pomfrey told me to take off my robes and shirt. I looked over at Hermione and then looked back at the nurse.

"Ma'am….I'd rather not let her see…" Madam Pomfrey nodded and told Hermione to wait outside. Much to Hermione's protest. I slowly let my shirt fall off my shoulders and let Madam Pomfrey look. I had small scars on my shoulders and all the way down my arms. They aren't really seen since my dad did a very good job of never leaving too much of a mark on me. She came around after seeing my front in complete shock and when she got to my back I heard her gasp. They're must have been scars from the belt hits I received I wasn't sure. There was some new bruising from when I was home on my sides and then the ones that the slytherins did.

I've never seen Madam Pomfrey so speechless and I sighed.

"Mrs. Knight…I don't know what to say but that you are not allowed to let yourself be bullied…do you understand me."

I gave her a look.

"I know it's hard not to. But you have to promise to either run away or I may just have to get you a teacher to watch a close eye on you. You can't keep having this happen to you."

I nodded and she let me put my shirt back on after healing my bruises. I picked up my robe and she patted me on the back.

"You know Mrs. Knight. I don't think Mrs. Granger will let you out of her sight anymore."

I smiled a little. "Of course not Ma'am…she's finally starting to see me."

"Don't let me down Mrs. Knight."

"I won't…not anymore."

**So. Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated my other story in a year but I plan on working on the next chapter of it. I'm not sure how long i'll be to doing that since I want to at least write enough to where it won't be a year again before my next chapter. I'm sorry about that. This story has been going around in my head ever since I started liking the thought of Hermione not dating Ron. I've always hated his character lol. So please review if you would like. Not much else to say. xP I hope you don't all dislike me now that Full moon is kind of sitting there unfinished. I'll get back into it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked out of the infirmary and there was Hermione, leaning up against the wall looking pissed. I grimaced as a wave of fear came over me and I tried to turn the other way but no such luck. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me around. I'm surprised she had that much strength to tell you the truth. We came nose to nose because she basically pulled me down the few inches we were apart with our height and I mentally gulped.

Is it bad to think I'd rather her bully me than anyone else…god…I hope I'm not turning into what they call a masochist….that'd be kind of bad…

She was glaring daggers at me and I waited for her to talk.

"Abigaile…." I flinched, she knew I hated that name.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm starting to think you have been avoiding me…these past 2 years…have you."

"N-not intentionally…"

"Then you must have known that I've always been in the library…and I don't remember ever seeing you…why is that if Madam Pomfrey heard from Madam Pince that you have been…"

"uh…bad luck and different timing?" I really did try to sound convincing.

She let go of me and I stood up staring at her as she looked at the ground.

"You know…after that incident in the train…I was hoping to stay friends but I could never find you…I thought you were just a made up person or something. I never forgot about you either."

That shocked me and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind also.

"Me neither."

She looked up at me and I felt my face flaming.

"huh? You neither what?"

"I…I never forgot you….to be honest I knew about how you solved all those puzzles down in that dungeon looking for the stone and also the fact that you were petrified…I came to see you a few times…I just thought you wouldn't remember me if I stayed till you woke up…it's kind of the reason Madam Pomfrey knew me in the first place…its cause I went there to see you and then she realized I was the student that kept skipping out on her and McGonigall."

Hermione smiled and laughed at that and I blushed redder then before.

"Can we start over Hermione?"

"Yes Gaile…I'd like that…"

And that's how Hermione became be only best friend.

After that my whole world changed. She'd always find me now like she was able to know where I was…I never knew how. She'd just pop up next to me randomly and scare the hell out of me on multiple occasions. I'm seriously considering stalking her to find out how she's doing it…..is that weird?

We must have talked for hours one day in the library learning about each other. Of course I never told her much about my life at home…but she never pushed me. I knew one day I would tell her but right now why ruin such a good thing. I'm honestly surprised being a Ravenclaw and her a Griffondor really didn't matter for some reason now she was in some of my classes too…I think she found a way to ask Mcgonigall to switch periods. Grr those two are always scheming against me! It's an outrage. I was mulling this over as I did my herbology homework…I'm seriously considering torching this book.

"Hey Gaile!"

I jumped a mile out of my seat but I knew very well who it was.

"Geezus Hermione! Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like that!"

"SHHHHHHHH" we both looked over at Madam Pince and turned to each other and giggled.

I've gotten more comfortable around her so I gave her a welcoming hug and my heart gave a flip. It's been doing that lately and I think she feels the same way. I can see a faint blush on her cheeks and so I let go and grinned at her.

"So…" I whispered to her as we sat down. "How'd it go with the boys? Any luck on Buckbeak?"

"No…" She solemnly said as she slumped in her seat. "The trial is tomorrow and I'm still not sure how I'm going to stop it."

I gasped and without even thinking held her hand. She looked down at our hands and I jumped and pulled back but she didn't let go.

"No it's okay Gaile…I don't mind we're best friends…thanks for the comfort."

I gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand.

"Hey…let's get out of here, I have something to show you." I pulled her up and she stumbled a bit which I held her shoulder. "Oop's sorry about that don't know my own strength heh" I packed my books away and we went for a walk to the lake still holding hands.

We walked in silence for a bit and I felt her move her hand to wear our fingers were starting to intertwine.

"Gaile…"

"yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about love?"

I stopped walking. We were almost to the spot I wanted to show her but I turned around and looked at her as I felt her squeeze my hand. She was wearing her Gryffindor uniform with her jacket and ropes with her Gryffindor scarf. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair bushy as ever since the day I met her…but now that I give her a good look I realize it's more tamed then before. She was beautiful and I gulped and turned around.

"yeah…I have…" I started walking again.

"Oh…"

We got to the shore of the lake and there in front of us was a cove I pulled Hermione into the only place you could get into it. And when we got around the rocks that were hiding it I heard a gasp come from her. I smiled as she looked at me in excitement.

"This is beautiful."

"Yeah…" I must have been staring at her because I saw her shift uncomfortably and I came back to my senses.

"So Gaile…about what we were talking about before…"

I shook my head and put a finger up to her lips.

"I want to show you something first…will you let me?"

She nodded so I lead her to the rock that I knew would be warm because of its magical properties. It was a warming coral. One of many in this small cove. When Hermione saw it she gasped and squealed.

"Gaile! That's a warming coral! I've never seen one before but I've read about them!" she rushed over to it and I laughed heartily.

"Hermione…love…what haven't you read about?"

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed again.

"Well for starters…there's no books on relationships and love is there…"

I stopped and looked at her.

"This topic is really bothering you isn't it…"

I held her hands and had her sit down on the warming coral and I sat next to her.

"What's bothering you Mio"

She looked at me and I realized I had called her by the nickname I thought of last week but never got the courage of using. I blushed profusely.

"Er…I mean…"

She held up a hand to my mouth and smiled at me.

"No…I like it…but you're only allowed to call me that."

I nodded feeling my tongue become tongue tied ad my face still had the reddish hue.

"S-So what's this about love then…"

"I think I like Ron."

And that right there…made my heart fall…and I didn't know why….

**Hey guys! I'm back. And yeah I know I'm faster at updating this story...but hey I have more feeling towards this one. To tell you the truth it reminds me about my life right at this moment and some of my past but yeah. I have a girl just like Hermione and she just got a boyfriend. We happened to have just been friends for 2 years and well...she finally fell in love...it sucks doesn't it when you realize its not going to be you? No worries though. This story will have a happy ending! You'll see~ Until next time oh and I forgot to put this in for the other chapters but please if you read it would be cool if I could get a review too? thanks guys. see ya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked at her and she was waiting for me to say something and I blinked.

"Err…um…well…I never really…" I was a loss for words now that I had a giant knot in the middle of my stomach. I saw her look down in shame and I grabbed her chin and guided her to look at me again.

"Hermione it's okay to say you like someone….I just don't know much about love either is all…"

She sighed in relief and then hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Listen…don't worry about it…if he likes you back the feelings will come naturally…just be yourself okay?"

She nodded into our hug and I chuckled.

"Are you going to let me go?" She jumped and I grinned and laughed as she let go. We turned towards the lake and I held her hand and squeezed it.

"Listen Hermione, if you ever need help just come talk to me…I'll always be here for you." My heart stung at my own words but honestly I had to take my advice…the feelings will come slowly and naturally right?

"Thanks for giving me courage Gaile…you always seem to."

I leaned into her. "Yeah…you do the same to me no worries."

We sat there a little while longer not talking and just listening to the waves.

"Gaile?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"What's your home like…"

I tensed up and she felt it.

"Listen…never mind…you don't have to-"

I cut her off with the look I gave her and she became silent.

"My family was never kind to me like yours is to you. I never had any toys or books and I sometimes didn't even have a room. The only thing I could call home was my mother's arms on nights my father wasn't home…" I felt her hold me closer and I relaxed as I closed my eyes remembering the horrible days.

"To be honest I stayed as far away as I could at the age of 5 I'd spend my days in the library 20 blocks away…to me that was an adventure I stayed there until just before it got dark and I'd find my way home and sneak in. They never knew I was gone. Or at least dad never checked and if mom saw I was gone she knew where I was and never would speak a breath of it to my dad. She knew I was special. I knew everything…probably why I got bullied at school till I came here…and event then it didn't stop…."

I stopped talking as I opening my eyes and Hermione had a look on her face that I've never seen someone give me. I gave her a small smile and slowly began to undo my robe it dropped to pool around my hips and then slipped off my Ravenclaw vest. She put a hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to…"

"I do…I've come to care for you a lot so I want you to look."

I unbuttoned my shirt and then slowly let it fall off my shoulders and that's when I heard it. A small gasp and a choked noice. I looked over and I saw a tear slip from her eyes. I reached up and captured it. She covered her mouth as I stood up to let her see my back and then my arms and sides and finally my front. I looked down at her as she silently looked at me. I could see how my hurt was mirrored in her eyes and I slowly lowered myself till I was eye level with her.

"Did he…" I saw she couldn't finish the sentence as she began to tremble.

"No. He never touched me physically. He'd always use something to harm me never touched his skin with mine. I think it disgusted him…"

"Oh Gaile…" she sobbed and the next thing I knew she had thrown herself at me and hugged me as she cried for me. "Gaile your so beautiful…how could he do this to his child…why.." I held her and sighed.

"I don't know Hermione…I just don't know…"

I held her. I wasn't even cold even though I was only wearing pants and a bra. Probably because of the warming corals.

"I don't want you to ever get hurt again do you hear me?" I nodded and that was the first lie I made to her cause I think I hurt right here in my heart…can't really decide if I should tell her or not…I probably shouldn't. I conjured up a tissue for her face and her eyes widened.

"We're third years and you already know how to conjure things…wow…you are a Ravenclaw…"

I smiled. "Well I know you can too don't lie."

She grinned and shrugged.

"Hermione…don't ever think you need to hide your true self from anyone especially me. I don't care what people call you. You have a good reason to be a know-it-all and the smartest witch of our age…Don't think I don't know how much that hurt you in your first year or even now."

She was shocked into silence as we sat shoulder to shoulder. I blushed remembering I was still half naked and looked at Hermione from under my lashes. She was staring at me and I gulped and felt my blush reach all the way to my chest. I crossed my arms in self-consciousness now that I realized I was half naked and she was looking me over with much more intensity. I cleared my throat and that made her catch herself. I watched as a small blush dusted her cheeks and she cleared her throat as well as she handed me my shirt. I smiled at her gratefully and I watched as she blushed some more.

"Thank you for saying that…it really means a lot Gaile."

"I know…but I was only speaking the truth."

I watched as she eyes my hand deciding whether or not she should take it. I was surprised. Usually she would take it without caring but I think she's starting to really look at me now. And just a few moments ago she had confessed that she might like Ron Weasley. This is surprising. I put my hand out to her and she looked at me shyly.

"It's okay you know… you can take it if you like…"

She blushed at being caught staring at my hand but she took it anyway and I smiled.

"I won't harm you Hermione…if that's what you think…"

I was just teasing but I think that comment had hurt her. My Smile fell when I saw that she was angry at me. She dropped my hand and got up.

"Gaile…I would never think that even if I hadn't seen your body." I saw her bawl her hands into fists trembling. "And now that I have I realized you would never hurt anyone even if it meant they were hurting you!" I stood up and tried to reach for her but she wouldn't let me. "No Gaile! You need to learn that I'm going to be that one person that won't hurt you…EVER." I was shocked and watched as she grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Wait! Hermione?"

She didn't turn back as she left the cove and I smacked myself in the head.

"idiot! Stupid stupid stupid" I smacked myself and then covered my eyes with my hands.

I picked up my stuff and started walking towards the castle upset with myself, Unbeknownst to me that this was a turning point for my feelings and Hermione's.

I went searching for her but couldn't find her. To be honest I didn't really try all that hard I was upset with myself and that's when they found me.

I heard their mocking voices but I didn't turn around.

"Look who it is…a sight for sore eyes…if it isn't the little Ravenclaw mudblood."

My fists clenched. I was angry.

"We haven't seen you around lately thanks to that Gryffindor bitch you like to hang out with…what's her name…Hermione?"

I spun around growling. "Don't you fucking even spew her name you stupid bitch!" My eyes widened and I was shocked. Apparently so were they.

"What did you say to me…"

I steeled my resolve.

"You heard me you bloody Slytherin cunt! I'm tired of your shit! That's what I was implying."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"EXPELIARMUS"

I watched as she was thrown back into her cronies and I felt an arm go around me as I saw bushy brown curly hair. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"Hermione?!"

She looked at me and her eyes were blazing. I gulped.

"I leave you alone for less than a day and I find you in a scuffle! What am I supposed to think!" she was gripping me and I stared at her as she shook me a bit.

"Err…" I looked behind her and saw one of the Slytherins casting a hex right at Hermione. "Hermione watch out!" I pushed her out of the way as the hex came right at me and hit me full force as I flew into the wall. Last thing I remember is watching Hermione screaming profanities at the Slytherins and sending hexes at them. Then I heard teachers running to come to our aid and someone picked me up. Just before I blacked out I heard Hermione sobbing my name. And then everything went black.

**Read and Review thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to soft crying and I laid there in utter pain. Ugh…how can one hex put me in that much discomfort…I tried to turn my head and shift and all of a sudden the crying stopped. I opened my eyes and there was Hermione with her legs pulled up to her chest looking miserable. She rushed over to me and pulled up a chair to watch me as she held my hand gentle. I tried to smile but it turned into more of a grimace. I looked at her tear stayed face and felt her hands slightly trembling.

"Are…you okay…" I croaked out.

She gave a relieved laugh/sob and put her forehead on my hand that she was holding.

"Am I okay…look at yourself!" Her head raised up and got closer to mine. "You're in an infirmary bed…I'd say I'm quite alright! You on the other hand..."

"Peachy…?"

We both started giggling and I squeezed her hand starting to feel my strength coming back.

"How long was I out…"

"A few days…"

My eyes widened. "What!"

That's when we heard Madam Pomfrey tut as she walked inside the curtain.

"Mrs. Knight! May I remind you…YOU ARE A PATIENT AND AS SUCH YOU WILL NOT YELL INSIDE MY INFIRMARY!...Do I make myself clear?

My eyes were wide and mouth hanging open. "Y-yes ma'am…"

"And Mrs. Granger…what did I say about agitating our patients…" I looked over at Hermione and she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Need I remind you…you already have detention for sending the first strike."

"But…" I protested.

"No but's Mrs. Knight. Even if she came to your aid to the bullying problem you seem to always fall into…she should have had a cooler head then to hex another student."

I growled and Madam Pomfrey ignored me.

"And further more Mrs. Granger here scared the slytherin girls so bad they INSISTED to be moved to their dormitories thus making my job a whole lot harder."

I tried not to snort but it came out anyway.

She narrowed her eyes at me and Hermione and we kept our faces neutral.

"I'll let you off with this…both of you, but if it happens again I can't guarantee one of you won't be expelled so please be careful."

We both nodded and she walked away and I sighed.

We were silent as I continued to stare into space and she still had a hold of my hand staring at me.

"What is it…something on my face?" I turned my head and looked at her."

"No…I just wanted to say I was sorry for running off."

"Apology accepted."

I turned back to looking at the curtains and I felt her stand up.

I held her hand tightly as she began to leave and she turned back to me.

"I've been out for a few days…does that mean that buckbeak…"

"Yeah…he's dead…"

"Oh…" I was actually sad about it…I had been there when Malfoy had pissed of the hypogriff it was his fault and Hermione knew too.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright…I was just so scared you weren't going to wake up Gaile…I had said something horrible to you…and yet you saved me back there…from that hex. I should have been where you are now."

I shook my head.

"Naw…to be honest I was going to beat them up you just kind of started the whole use of spell catastrophe." I winked at her and I saw a small smile.

"I couldn't help it…I snapped. They were going to hurt you again."

My eyes widened. "Wow Hermione Granger snapping and losing her cool…that's a first."

"Well there's a first for everything. You being a big first in my life to be completely honest."

"Yes I know how you feel."

"You were my first friend."

I looked at her and she was looking down at our hands.

"Me too.."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey…I have to meet the boys…will you be alright?"

"Yeah…it's not like I'm going anywhere heh."

"Yes I can see that."

"See you later?"

"Of course."

Then she did the craziest thing that I didn't think was possible. She kissed my cheek and got up and walked out.

…I think my mouth is hanging open…let me check….yup it was.

A few weeks went passed. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me out of her sight…that old hag…she said I had to stay in here a whole month! Are you kidding! Hermione was nice enough to get all the work I missed and the teachers were kind enough to come to me for one on one tutoring lessons. To be honest I liked this a lot better than a classroom and I learned faster too. I was sitting on my bed cross-legged reading a very interesting dare I say it…textbook…yeah I said it…guys I know I admit I'm a nerd…but all the greats are.

And of course Hermione does that appear randomly stuff she's good at which happened to be the moment I decide to turn a page…I ripped it clean out of the book and I screamed like a little girl with her laughing behind me. I swear to god I was going to get her back for this…sooner or later. I fixed my glasses back on my face and flicked my wand at the book and page. "Oculious repearo…Honestly Hermione you're going to get kicked out if Madam Pomfrey finds you in here not during visiting hours…sheesh…"

Hermione hopped up beside me in bed and scooted me over. "She'll only find me if someone doesn't learn to be quiet." I smiled at my book and brought it closer to my face.

"Yes…well…I'm not the one sneaking into other peoples beds in the middle of the night love."

I saw her blush in the candle light and I grinned as I looked down at my book.

"Say's the person still up at midnight studying."

"I don't sleep well at night."

"You don't? Then how come you push me off to bed because you're tired?"

"So you don't end up falling asleep in bed next to me and give Madam Pomfrey a hernia?"

"Good point…but Gaile…you need your sleep."

"I know…but it's just been a habit of sleeping during the day when I can and staying up at night…my household wasn't safe remember."

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Hermione began to cuddle my shoulder and arm and wiggle herself to get comfortable as we read together and she taught me a few things since she's already gone through the book multiple times.

"Gaile…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think love can change easily?"

We were again nestled laying down in bed with her laying on my shoulder as I began to read another book.

"I don't know Hermione…love is a mysterious entity, devised by the want and feeling in our heart. We can't control what it does."

Like I really could talk from experience or something…yeah right…

"I think my loves changed."

I tense and she feels it. She gets off of me and looks me in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" I said…not sure of where she was going with this.

And then…a howl could be heard all throughout the castle.

Hermione sat up so hard she fell a bit as she got off the bed.

"Harry!" She exclaimed as she rushed out of the infirmary.

I was completely dumbfounded.

And there I was again. Sitting all alone. Just like the first time in the train.

I layed back trying to figure out what she had meant by that last part…I barely knew a lot of Hermione when it came to Harry and Ron…but I was going to find out…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I waited till no one was up and I snuck out after Hermione. I ran out into the courtyard and looked around. No one was around and I sighed. Then I heard it. More howling. I ran in that direction when I noticed how calm the whomping willow was. I look up and then it began to move rapidly. CRAP I moved out of the way and fell on my butt. Pain shot up my back where I had hit the wall. Ugh…I shouldn't be out of bed…I got away from it so it couldn't hurt me and then I watched as Hermione followed by what it looks like Ron, Harry and Snape. I gasped when I saw Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. What the hell was going on.

I watched as the scene unfolded and jumped high when I saw professor Lupin turn into a werewolf. Holy Crap…..It looked at Hermione and I growled furiously. It had heard me and my eyes widened but something came over me. I bared my teeth at him and he took a step back and turned his attention back to the golden trio and the adults. And then there was another howl deep in the forest. The werewolf turned and looked back and another calling howl came…it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. And then the werewolf took off. I inched back and ran the opposite direction to the infirmary hopefully not being seen.

When I got back everything was swirling in my head. I layed down in my bed and looked at my half finished work left carelessly on the table. I sighed and blew out the candle by my bed. What is going on….all of a sudden I heard a sound like the door creaked open and I waited, I turned and there was Hermione with Harry holding Ron up as he limped into a bed. Hermione rushed to Madam Pomfreys quarters and knocked loudly. I rolled over away from them and listened to what was going on. I heard the bustling as Madam Pomfrey looked over Ron and then I felt a hand on mine as Hermione came around to look at me. I squeezed her hand and she knelt so our faces were even.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She stared at my face and I hers.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to find Harry and Ron…they got themselves in trouble…"

"I could have guessed that much…what's going on Hermione…"

Hermione sat down on her knees and explained to me what happened. Which I already knew since I had seen it. I nodded and held her hand closer.

"You told me not to get in trouble or hurt…same goes to you okay…"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Of course silly…"

I smiled at her and scooted over so she could join me. She looked over at the boys and saw they were all too preoccupied by Ron to realize where she was so she took me up on my offer.

I held her close to me and I felt my hands trembling.

She must of felt them too because she took them into her hands and began to rub circles on my hands. I calmed down and looked at her face. There were cuts from what I presumed was when she was trying to get under the whomping Willow. I lifted myself up and began to heal her cuts on her face and arms. I could do that much since they were small.

"I dare say Ms. Knight. That's some fine healing skills you have there."

We both jumped as Madam Pomfrey came round to inspect Hermione.

"I was just coming by to see if you were doing well but it seems Ms. Granger has and I find you doing healing spells on her. I must admit I'm impressed."

I blushed and she patted me on the leg.

"It's good to see you looking less pale." I smiled at her joke.

"Thank you Ms. Pomfrey."

She patted my leg again and then went to go fuss over Ron again.

"It's not over is it…"

Hermione stared at me and I stared back and she shook her head. She was contemplating on telling me something.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She jumped and I gave her a quizzical look and watched as she rung her hands together. She watched me while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Gaile…do you want to stay with me over the summer?"

My eyes widen .

"I mean…if you want to..you don't have to or-"

I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips and she stopped and watched me silently.

"okay."

She blushed and smiled warmly.

"okay."

We both grinned and then she got up off the bed.

"I have to go do something okay…"

"Yeah…sure…"

"I'll…I'll see you soon…"

"Right."

After that everything went back to normal. I never did see Hermione after that. For some reason the school year ended just like that. I was let out of the infirmary and returned to my dorm. As requested and finished up my school year I knew Hermione did some fantastic things because I heard a few things about how Buckbeak mysteriously disappeared and so did Sirius Black…I can only imagine that the golden trio was behind it. But I did receive a letter from her telling me that something came up and that her parents wanted to take her to France for vacation. France huh. I might just end up studying French just because. Well…you never knew when that was needed.

I thought about not returning home but I never even sent letters from school to my mom. And I had to see her. I walked home from London since I had very little money and when I finally made it home it was the next day during the evening. I snuck in and found my mom in the kitchen. She was humming which surprised me. I watched her and saw how she was actually happy and I was wondering what happened.

"Mom?"

She jumped and turned around as if I was a ghost from the past.

"Abby…what are you doing here?"

"I-…I'm home from school mom…"

Before she could answer the door opened with a click and a loud booming voice that was not my fathers yelled "I'm home."

I looked at my mother in shock and she grimaced.

The man walked in and looked at me quizzically and then to my mother.

"Joan? Who is this? A guest?"

"It's no one…she was just leaving."

I think at that moment…my whole world crashed because I realized I wasn't anything to anyone…not even to my own mother that I thought loved me.

I looked at her and she looked back at me and I looked at the man that wasn't my dad.

"Why."

She stared at me and then said something that broke my heart for good.

"He is my world."

I don't remember leaving. I don't even remember grabbing my trunk and my owl sky but I did and I ended up in front of a phone booth. I looked at it and realized. I didn't have anyone to call and then Hermione's letter came to my mind. I pulled it out and realized her house wasn't that far from here from the address she gave me so I could send her a letter. I pulled a piece of parchment out and scrawled a quick note and handed it to Sky. I told her to go find Hermione and she took off and I began to walk in the direction of her house.

I was down the street from her house when Sky came swooping down and landed on my shoulder with a note in her mouth.

I jumped and looked up at her and she hooted happily. I snickered cause I realized Hermione probably gave her her first owl treat.

"Your getting spoiled love."

Sky hooted indignitely and I giggled.

"Gaile!?"

I jumped again and looked up. I hadn't realized I was about to walk past Hermione's house without noticing. I stopped and looked at Sky she still had a note in her mouth so I took it and opened it.

_ Gaile,_

_You caught me just in time. I leave for France tomorrow morning so if you need to talk I'm here._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione._

I blushed and then looked up at the girl of my growing affections.

"Um…thanks for the letter…just got it." I held it up to her and she grinned as she leaned a little too far out of her bedroom window.

"What are you doing walking around in the street in front of my house at night?"

"Um…." I couldn't think of anything well I could…but the stuff In my mind right now would be considered flirting and that's never a good idea.

"I didn't expect to see Sky rush off but then dive bomb abruptly. I thought she was going to drop the letter but then I heard your laughing. I was actually shocked that you were this close…"

I blushed. "Yeah…well I sent mine…a few blocks away…I didn't realize how close I was…but…I just…" I looked down and played with my jacket.

"D-do you want to come up?"

I looked up at her rather quickly and then looked down in embarrassment. "Um…if it's okay…"

I never seen Hermione rush away so fast that I could hear her all the way from her room to the front door and I think I did the same because I was right outside her front door when she threw it open and then I was in her arms as she basically threw herself at me. In my letter I had told her what happened with my mom and if it was okay if I talked to her about some stuff and well I tried to hold back the tears I really did but when I felt the warmth from her hug and then remembered all the hurt I felt just a few minutes ago I just let go. She hugged me so tight that I knew she was trying to hold me together. I think seeing me broken was enough to hurt her too because I felt her trembling.

She ran her hands through my hair and mumbled soft encouragements in my ear. Not that I could hear them when I was crying as hard as I was. She held me outside her front door till I slowly began to calm down and then she let me go and softly led me inside her house by my hand. We walked up the stairs, and to her bedroom where I walked in and looked around. I felt my ears turn red as I realized she was waiting for me to make the first move or even say the first words.

I looked down and then at her, for once I wasn't scared to touch someone else so I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms loosely around her I was looking in her eyes and put my forehead on hers. I let her see all the pain I was feeling and she closed her eyes and moved closer to me and our noses brushed I kept watching her because for once I was so sapped of strength that I didn't care I just needed her. I waited and I could feel her cool breath on my cheek as I closed my eyes and let her presence surround me making me calm again.

"I don't want you to be sad."

I had heard her. Or more like felt her say that. We were close enough that the vibrations of our voices were enough to know what the other was saying.

Her hands were grabbing my shoulders from under my arms and she pushed me closer to her and tangled her hands in my shirt as she trembled. I pulled her closer until we were hugging again and her nose was brushing my neck and my cheek was caressing her ear.

"I'm sorry."

I felt her grip me harder and I did the same.

"It's not fair…why am I leaving…and you have to stay hear alone…you don't even have your family anymore…"

I rubbed my hand along her back and felt her shudder.

"Hermione it's not your fault…if anything…it's my parents fault…you also didn't know you were going to France with your parents when you asked me to come stay with you. I don't blame you."

I heard a sob and I pulled her back to look at her but she wouldn't let me.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't…not tonight anyway…"

"Okay…"

"So I can sleep here tonight then."

"Yes."

"Okay."

I let go of her and she tried to hide her tears. I pulled her chin up till she was looking at me and held her face in my hands I became bold for once in my life and I leaned in and kissed away her tears.

"Mio…don't cry please…not for me. You don't need to just being here is way better than my sadness and yours. Let's just be happy." I felt my heart flutter as I watched a blush dust her cheeks and I smiled.

We both went down and grabbed my trunk and I pulled out some night clothes. I sat Sky in her cage with a few owl treats that Hermione handed me and then we both got ready for bed.

"Gaile…"

"Yeah?" I turned around and she was standing there in a nightgown. I gulped.

"Remember what we were talking about that day in the infirmary before everything got crazy?"

"Yeah…I do"

"I think now I know that my love did change."

"oh….well if it makes you happy then I'm sure it's for the better don't you?"

"yes." She smiled so big I thought I had seen all her smiles but this one was new.

"Come sleep with me?" she asked it very innocently but I couldn't help but feel my ears begin to burn and I knew I was falling hard for my first best friend. I still haven't figured out if it was bad that I was falling for a girl or the fact I was falling in general. I thought love wasn't that easy to find.

"Of course."

She smiled and pulled the covers up and climbed in and held out her arms for me. I went to her and let her guide me to her side. I've never felt so warm in my life and as she wrapped a leg around mine and an arm around my middle I stared at her. She pulled me as close as possible and then gave out a content sigh and I smiled at her weirdness.

"You know…most best friends aren't meant to be this close…"

"Yes they are…especially when one of them is hurting as bad as you."

"True…"

"Gaile. You are never alone…you know that right?"

I didn't answer her because honestly I've always felt alone. I mean…she was leaving tomorrow to go to France for a few months while I was left on my own until school started again. I shrugged and she sighed heavily

"Gaile I love you okay."

I tensed and my eyes widened. I struggled to get out of her hold but she wouldn't let me and she continued to talk.

"Your one of my best friends I'm not going to let you be alone."

That's when I realized she meant that kind of love, best friend love. I was kind of disappointed. I stopped moving and nodded.

And that made her content enough that she left the subject alone. I was silent and I couldn't help but feel more  
alone then before. I felt Hermione's breathing slow and then she was asleep and I was awake.

The last words I said to her before I didn't see her again till the following year was something I won't soon forget. Not even after I woke up before dawn and left without a trace cause I knew she couldn't follow me even if she wanted. Those words were ones I wouldn't say lightly…and those were…

"I love you too…Mio…"

**Well this was a bit long to write. sorry it took so long. I just wanted to point out that I haven't gotten any reviews? it's kind of worrying xD since I don't know if you guys don't think this is a good story or not. Well let me know I am a blooming author need some adviceeee xD lol thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapters 7:**

I wondered for a while around town not knowing where to go. I ended up in a park on a slide looking up at the sky as it began to become dark. It's been about a week since Hermione left for France… I've been going to the library during the day learning French just because of how bored I am and I've waited for something eventful to happen. I tapped my foot and yawned up at the sky. I heard a happy hoot as Sky came sailing from above and landed next to me. I looked at her after lifting my sunglasses and she nipped my hand waiting for me to take the letter from her claws. What…who would be sending me a letter? I took it from her and turned it over. It was from Hogwarts. That's strange. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Knight,_

_It has come to my attention that you'll be needing a place to stay this summer. It's unfortunate that Ms. Granger had to go to France on such short notice. I have personally decided under the guidance of Madam Pomfrey that you should remain under the care of Hogwarts. You shall be accompanying me wherever I go. And as such our first stop is Dumbledore's office when you are able. I expect you the moment you receive this letter._

_ Until then,_

_ Professor McGonagall._

I stared at the letter for a little while longer and stared at sky with a confused look.

"How will I be getting to Hogwarts exactly?"

All of a sudden there was a loud growl from a motorcycle. I sat up and looked around but didn't see one in sight.

What the hell?

There was a loud crash next to me and I jumped clean out of my skin. I turned around so fast I feel like I'll be getting whiplash. Sky took flight from my jump and squawked annoyed. I held her too me petting her ruffled feathers and then a bigger than normal man got off the flying motorcycle and came towards me.

"Ello there…Abi-geel Knight I presume?"

My mouth was wide open as I nodded.

The huge man took off his googles and wiped his soot covered hands on his grimy jacket and put out his larger hand. I took it well more like he took my whole arm and shook it.

"Rubius Hagrid at yer service! I'm here ta pick ya up. McGonagalls orders what might ye be up to in a place like this?"

I was dumbstruck but I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I'm homeless…"

I saw the big man frown and then he hit me on the back pretty hard I winced.

"Nonsense! No student of the great school of witchcraft and wizardry will be homeless. Yer comin back with me."

He lifted my trunk up with one hand and loaded it along with Sky's cage.

I belted myself in and waited for him to say something.

"Alright on our way then."

I don't know whether to call it the most exhilarating thing I've ever done or downright scary as shit. Let's just say I was a little ruffled. We landed in the courtyard of Hogwarts and I was trembling with my hair in disarray.

"Come now Abi-geel, flyin aint scary. Just have to get used ta the movement and jostling tis all."

"And the fact that you could plummet to your death at any moment…." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…"

I followed Hagrid inside and up to the headmaster's office. Hogwarts was kind of creepy with hardly no students. When we got there Hagrid bowed and wished me good luck. I gave him a quizzical look. He smiled and took my belongings with him as I waited.

"Ah Ms. Knight…so good to see you."

I turned around and there stood Professor McGonagall.

"And you Professor…may I ask why you've summoned me?"

"Of course."

I waited and she just smiled at me.

"It's best if we talk about this inside the headmaster's office. Come along. Gumdrops."

She spoke the password to the guardian at the entrance and we were on our way. She motioned me through the door and there was Albus Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Ah hello Gaile."

"Good day Headmaster."

"It's good to see that the letter and Hagrid arrived on time."

"Yes Sir."

"Minerva could you go get the analyzer please?"

"Of course."

Professor McGonagall walked out of the office and I stood there staring at Dumbledore. I waited for him to speak first even though I had so many questions waiting to be answered.

"I see you've made a bit of progress with Ms. Granger?"

I blushed and my eyes grew wide.

He chuckled and gave me a knowing smile.

"Yes Gaile I know about you and Ms. Granger and I have to say your feelings for her are interesting indeed."

I scowled. "Why am I here Professor…it's not just because I have nowhere to go…there are a lot of kids that have nowhere to go and most of them stay here. How did you know I had no place to live?"

"How indeed."

I was starting to lose my patience with this old man and I clenched my fists and ground my teeth.

He put up his hand and chuckled.

"There's no need for the hostility Ms. Knight…all in due time…but first I want to tell you that your muggle parents aren't your real parents dear."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I could figure that out blind folded…..or at least thought maybe my dad wasn't my real dad…"

"That is correct and your mother isn't your real mother either. The mother you knew happens to have been friends with your biological mother."

I knew I should have been expecting this but the pain of seeing the mother I had known all this time reject me was still fresh in my mind.

"And who are my real parents then…"

"We do not know." My eyes widened and my anger flared.

"WHAT." I slammed my hand on his desk and the whole thing shook.

"Ms. Knight…I would like to ask you to remain calm…we're still trying to find your real parents and that's why you're here."

"what…why…"

"Because…you aren't fully human…we've found that when you get angry you trigger something. Inside your blood waiting to be released. We know for a fact that your mother or father could have been a witch or wizard but we aren't exactly sure what else you are…I would refrain from throwing your temper everywhere…"

I threw up my hands and began pacing the room.

"Mon dieu ce vieil home me tue avec ses demi-verites et secrets…Que vais-je faire?"

I stopped pacing and sighed and glared at Dumbledore who had an awed but curious smile directed at me.

"I see you've been learning a peculiar language…French is it?"

I glared and he gave me a secretive smile.

"I've actually thought about having you in on a little secret for the upcoming year. Even if you're young you're the strongest witch we have here at Hogwarts…besides Ms. Granger of course but I can't have her knowing about this."

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Sir…I don't know what you're talking about…me being a strong witch…I've barely done anything these past few years the ones that are great are Hermione and her friends…what do I have to give that the others can't?"

"That's just it Ms. Knight…you have incredible blood…blood that I haven't witnessed in all the time I've been here…the last time I saw someone like you I almost died because of them."

"And who was that sir?"

But before Dumbledore could answer Professor McGonagall walked in with a weird looking instrument.

"Ah yes Minerva…so good of you to join us again. Ms. Knight if you please…put out your wand arm?"

I stared at both of them like they were crazy but complied.

McGonagall grabbed hold of my arm and all of a sudden the thing jumped onto my arm and sunk its tips into me.

"Ow bloody hell!"

I tried to get it off me but McGonagall stopped me. The analyzer began to talk.

"You call yourself a Knight and yet you're a guardian.

Your bloods diluted with delusions…who are you…I know you.

Your blood is of a siren not just a siren…but a harpy and a wizard what a peculiar little twist…"

I screamed and tried to get it off me Dumbledore and McGonagall became alarmed.

"Your name isn't Knight its-" I ripped it off my arm and launched it across the room.

"ENOUGH!" I roared and the whole room shook as all the windows broke. There was a tearing sound and my skin crawled.

"Ms. Knight! Please calm down!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" I roared again and this time pictures began to fall off the walls.

"I don't care who I am! I know who I am! I'm me!" something ripped into my palms and I felt warm liquid come from my hands.

"Please Abigaile…"

I stopped. And a flash of something came back to me. I was young again sitting in front of my supposed mom and I was screaming at my supposed dad. And this same instance was happening. My head began to grow painful and I screamed as I held my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

I fell to my knees and the last thing I remember before I pass out again is all the sounds around me and Dumbledore's eyes. Full of pain and pity.

I woke up in the infirmary in complete silence.

I shakingly took a deep breath and looked around me as I lifted up my hands. They were bandaged. I stared at my hands for a bit and got up slowly. My whole body ached. Even my teeth. I realized what had happened and realized I was by far not as normal as I thought I was. I held my head in my hands and thought about Hermione if she was having fun in France. I wish I could have been there.

I remember now. I was a monster. And my old mom and dad knew it. Why didn't they tell me I wasn't their daughter? It would have been so much easier to leave. After that my dad was so afraid of me he would harm me to keep me away from him.

I covered my eyes and sobbed into my bandages.

"How am I going to face everyone now…"

"You're going to face them with pride…that's what you're going to do."

I looked behind me and there stood Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Knight…this is not the end of the world right now…you have a choice in the matter of taking pride in who you are, which you are capable of doing."

"How would you know…"

"I…would know because I was much like you and Ms. Granger. I did not have many friends, I had more enemies then anything and long ago I too was not willing to take pride in what I could do. Everyone told me I was nothing, but here I stand taking pride in who I am. I'm a proud descendant of Scotland. I have a lot to uphold."

She gave me an inside joke type of smile and I snorted at her somewhat joke.

"I suppose your right Professor…"

"Do not be afraid of what you are Ms. Knight…but you need to learn to take everything you've been given and I will teach you how to control your anger and everything that triggers you. I've wanted to help you since I first met you. Just a small child hiding behind a revolting couch too scared to come out. But the moment you made the decision to come with me I saw how you…even being small came out and held your head high because you wanted the chance to get away. I will give you that chance. It's time to stop hiding."

I stood there and looked into her eyes.

"I want to become great."

"I believe you can do just that."

And so we did. During the summer I had extra lessons on controlling my extra powers and abilities. It was by far from easy but I began to understand some things that were by far not normal. I realized that my voice was everything to what I was capable of. It was a different type of magic that only sirens, harpies and maybe veela could do. Since Professor McGonagall was an Animagis she taught me ways to transform at will without hurting myself or others. It took around a month and a half just for that. It was grueling….

"Abigaile…you're doing it wrong again."

"Arggggggggggg Mon Dieu McGonigall…I just can't bloody well do it can I? I give up fuck this."

"Ms. Knight…I request you do no use such crass language…again…"

"Son of a-" I was cut off by her stern stare and I sighed.

"Fine! Okay happy?"

"Yes now try again…"

I held up my arms again and willed my hands to turn into claws. Nothing happened again.

"Oh my god…Professor!"

"What did I say about interruptions…just because it doesn't happen right away means nothing…now CONSINTRATE."

I sat down on the ground again and sighed and closed my eyes. I pictured my hands that day I had flipped and I felt my nails begin to grow. I looked down and my hands began to turn into claws.

"Well well….looks like you can do it." I looked up and McGonagall was staring smugly at me and I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Now will that back to normal."

My smile dropped and I groaned again.

McGonagall gave a hearty laugh and I stuck out my tongue.

If only I had known what would be waiting for me once summer was over.

A few days later I was called to Dumbledore's office again and he greeted me with the utmost poise.

"So Gaile…"

"Headmaster…"

"I hear great things about your training with Minerva."

"Yes sir."

"I would like it if you took the opportunity to go with us to the Quiddich World Cup this coming weekend just before school starts…what do you say?"

My mouth fell open and his eye's twinkled.

"Yes of course sir! I would really like that!"

He clapped his hands.

"Then it's settled."

I beamed at him and he chuckled.

"Oh and before I forget…this letter came for you today. I didn't want to disturb you and McGonagall's training so I had Sky bring me your letters. It's seems to be from Ms. Granger."

I pounced on it as soon as he held it out to me but then realized what I did and blushed.

He chuckled and made a shooing motion towards the door.

"No worries Gaile I completely understand…ah to be young again."

I cracked a smile and waved at him as I left.

"Oh and before I forget again. This will be your last day of training before school starts. I think a week of relaxing will do you good before everyone comes back."

I nodded and then was out the door running down the steps before they even descended all the way.

I took careful consideration while opening up the letter and smiled happily at the way Hermione had written my name in her perfect penmanship.

_To Abigaile Knight_

_Dear Gaile,_

_How are you? I'm sorry about before…I was disappointed that you were gone before I woke up…it was like something was missing right away and I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I just got back from France so I just wanted to send you a quick note. I just arrived to Ron's and Harry arrived soon after. Everything's going well with me but I'm wondering where you are. I've tried sending you letters while I was in France but then I realized I couldn't because…well you know why…it was awful leaving you. I was just lucky that Sky came for a visit to my house…that bird is such a wonderer…just like her owner really-_

I smiled at that and held the note closer to my face to try and cover the on growing blush at her worrying about me.

_I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I really want to see you before school if possible…I don't know how well that'll go since I'm at the Weaselys and in a few days will be going to the Quiddich World Cup…I roll my eyes at these silly boys who are excited about it. In some ways I am too. Will I be able to see you before then? Or even hear from you? Oh bother…this was supposed to be a short note and look how long it is now…anyway be safe where ever this letter may find you. Please write me back…I've been worried sick._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I stared at the word love for a little while and sighed. I can't believe my luck. She's going to be at the World Cup too. I grinned and began furiously writing her a reply telling her about what's been happening to me leaving out my heritage but leaving in all the rest. I told her I'd be going to the world cup with the professor and then I sent it with sky.

I was really giddy about the Cup now and couldn't wait till we left.

I found myself laying on the roof of Gryffindor tower and smiling up at the orange and purple painted sky as it began to turn to dusk. I heard a fluttering of wings and found Sky landing on my stomach with a letter in her beak. I squealed in excitement and took it reading my name on the front in Hermione's handwriting. This time a bit slanted probably writing it excitedly. I grinned at the thought and opened it.

_Gaile! It's so good to hear from you! I can't wait till I see you at the Cup. You'll come find me won't you? And wow I can't believe the Professor came and found you after I left. I'm so sorry again for leaving you! I've missed you terribly. It's good to know I'm not the only one. I want you to promise the first thing you'll do when you get to the cup is to come get me. I want to spend as much time with you as possible there's so much to tell you. Regarding Harry too. I can't say much but I hope to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I smiled at the thought of the cup.

"Yeah Hermione I can't wait to see you either."

I hugged the letter to me and closed my eyes.

This is going to be a good year I just know it.

AN: "Oh my god this old man is killing me with his half-truths and secrets…what am I going to do?"

**Hey guys it's me again o: so I see that there still aren't any reviews but a lot of people have been following the story. That's good to know. I guess no one has any questions or concerns when it comes to this story xD. You know I've thought about this for a while if their following means their interested so whoopee. Anyway Artemis out. Got a lot of school stuff to finish blurg.**


End file.
